toshiue
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Sebagai yang lebih tua, seharusnya Tamuralah yang memegang kendali hubungannya dengan Hiroki. Ya kan? Ya kan? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, only this story I can claim mine.**

 **Note: Dibuat untuk ultah Dedek Chan walo telat. Met ultah Dedek Bayek Chan tersayaaaannngggg. Kakak sayang Dedek Chan walo radha dudut wwww. Kalo Hiroki gangguinnya kebangetan, jangan takut marah ya sayang wwwww XOXO**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chan, coba ini," Aoto menyuapkan sesendok cake ke mulut Tamura. "Enak?"

Chan mengangguk-angguk. Matanya berbinar dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum senang.

"Tentu saja enak. Kue-kue ini kan aku yang bawa," cerocos Akiyoshi tak terima, sambil menyuapkan kue yang lain pada Tamura.

"Stop makan kue. Kalau kalian kekenyangan makan kue, siapa yang nanti makan masakanku?" Satsuki protes.

Sigap, Akiyoshi langsung mencomot makanan yang ditata Satsuki di meja.

"Besok aku pasti gendut. Tadi siang sudah makan banyak dengan Shou-kun, sekarang makan banyak lagi," ujar Tamura. Namun dibalik keluhannya, tangannya masih saja mencomoti makanan yang disiapkan Satsuki.

"Hanya satu hari ini, mana mungkin jadi gendut," Akiyoshi mulai mengambil piring dan memindahkan masakan Satsuki ke piringnya. "Lagipula Hiroki tidak masalah kan kau jadi gendut?"

Tamura tersedak. Aoto segera memberinya segelas air putih.

"Gawat sekali kalian. Sudah berapa bulan kalian pacaran, masa masih tersedak mendengar namanya?" Akiyoshi memutar bola matanya.

Wajah Tamura memerah, "Aku dan Hiroki tidak..."

"Iya, iya, tahu. Aku kan cuma asal bicara saja," Akiyoshi tersenyum usil. Tamura tentu tidak melihat kaki Akiyoshi dan Satsuki saling tendang di bawah meja.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tamura duduk di sofa, mengetik penuh semangat di handphone-nya, sambil memutar musik pelan sekedar untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Aoto, Satsuki, dan Akiyoshi sudah pulang meninggalkannya sendiri.

Pemuda kecil itu baru saja meng-update blognya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Di balik pintu yang dibukanya, seekor maskot beruang mengulurkan cake cokelat kecil bertuliskan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Shou-chan'. Beruang tersebut melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi, meninggalkan Tamura yang kebingungan. Tidak ada nama pengirim cake tersebut. Tapi, seharusnya memang benar untuk dirinya. Mengangkat bahu, Tamura masuk dan menutup pintu.

Setelah menaruh cake di dapur, belum juga Tamura duduk, bel pintu kembali berbunyi.

Beruang yang sama muncul lagi. Kali ini menyerahkan buket balon warna-warni dengan ucapan yang sama. Seperti sebelumnya, beruang tersebut segera melambaikan tangan dan pergi begitu Tamura menerima paketnya.

Bel berbunyi lagi saat Tamura baru saja menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Kali ini si beruang memberikan sekantong plastik berisi permen warna-warni. Dengan pesan yang sama persis.

"Kuma-san, tidak capek mondar-mandir?" tanyanya manis, tapi sang beruang hanya melambai-lambai dan berlalu.

Kali ini Tamura sengaja berdiri berlama-lama di genkan. Begitu didengarnya suara langkah kaki mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintunya, tanpa menunggu bel berbunyi, dibukanya pintu.

"Kuma-san, ada berapa hadiah untukku? Terimakasih sudah mengantar kemari. Kuma-san tidak capek?" tanyanya beruntun begitu membuka pintu. Dilihatnya sang beruang sedikit berjingkat kaget, tapi segera menunjukkan pesan yang tertulis di kertas panjang yang dipegangnya. HUG?

Tertawa kecil, Tamura memeluk sang beruang.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak panik karena sang beruang yang balas memeluknya erat mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Tu...tunggu dulu... Anda tidak boleh memaksa masuk rumah orang..." katanya melepaskan pelukannya dan berusah mendorong beruang tersebut. Sayangnya kakinya malah tersangkut kaki sang beruang dan mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Tamura terjengkang ke belakang, tapi tangan empuk beruang menahan kepalanya agar tidak terbentur lantai.

"...terimakasih...tapi anda tidak sopan. Harap keluar sekarang juga..."

"Shou-chan, ini aku."

Tamura berhenti bicara, kaget mendengar suara yang walau terdengar berbeda karena tertutup kepala beruang, tetap suara yang sangat diingatnya.

"Hiroki!?" katanya kaget. Segera ditariknya kepala si beruang dan wajah tampan Hiroki tersenyum didepannya.

PLAAAKK!

Hiroki kaget luar biasa. Pipi kirinya terasa panas akibat tamparan Tamura.

"Shou-chan!"

"Maaf tidak sengaja. Aku kaget sekali, tahu. Jadinya reflek."

Hiroki masih memelototinya.

"Hiroki, berdiri dong. Badanku sakit nih."

Hiroki mulai sadar akan posisi mereka. Saat ini, Tamura berbaring dibawahnya, berbantalkan sebelah lengannya. Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat. Hiroki hanya perlu sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melahap, Hiroki terbatuk kecil untuk membersihkan pikirannya. Menunduk sedikit lagi, dan bibir merah Tamura akan... _sialan, kostum ini memang panas sekali_.

Kalah dengan panas, Hiroki berdiri, dan mulai melepas kostumnya. Sekarang ini memang suhu mulai naik dan terasa panas. Memakai kostum beruang membuat panas jadi berlipat. Kaos yang dipakainya melekat dikulitnya tidak nyaman.

"Panas sekali ya?" tanya Tamura yang kini duduk di depannya. Alih-alih menjawab, Hiroki melepas kaosnya yang basah dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi lagi," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Tamurapun segera berdiri, berlari ke kamar, keluar lagi dengan 1 set pakaian di tangannya dan menaruhnya di ruang ganti.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hiroki sudah makan? Tadi Sakkun masak banyak dan masih ada sisanya. Tinggal dihangatkan saja."

Hiroki yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tidak menjawab, hanya duduk disamping Tamura.

"Kue saja, syarat perayaan ulang tahun. Aku masih agak kenyang."

Tamura berlari ke dapur, dan kembali dengan kue pemberian Hiroki dan sendok.

"Shou-chan," Hiroki mengulurkan sesendok kue pada Tamura, yang spontan melahapnya.

"Sudah buat permohonan?" tanyanya, lalu memasukkan kue ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja. Hiroki mau tahu? Ada permohonan untuk Hiroki lho," Tamura menjawab penuh semangat. Senyum jahil tersungging di mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiroki, dia melanjutkan, "Karena sekarang aku lebih tua dari Hiroki, jadi permohonanku adalah supaya Hiroki berhenti membodoh-bodohi dan mengerjai aku."

Hiroki tidak merespon, masih saja memakan cake dan terkadang menyuapi Tamura.

"Kau salah sangka Shou-chan. Aku mana pernah membodohimu, apalagi mengerjai. Bukannya kau selalu kecurahi kasih sayang?"

"Tidak! Hiroki sering mengerjain aku. Dulu apalagi, sering marah-marah. Untung marah-marahnya sudah hilang. Tapi Hiroki masih sering membodohi aku."

"Jangan salahkan aku karena selalu lebih tahu dong."

"Ini bukan masalah lebih tahu atau tidak, tapi Hiroki memang sering membodohi aku kan. Misalnya saja, waktu...waktu...waktu aku tidak dapat mochi di taiyaki," wajah Tamura memerah.

"Pembelaanku tetap, aku tidak bersalah." _Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang selalu bereaksi polos dan lucu_ , kata Hiroki dalam hati.

Hiroki menyuapkan potongan cake terakhir pada Tamura sebelum mulai berkata lagi, "Shou-chan sekarang kembali lebih tua dariku ya. Kita sebaya hanya 2 bulan saja ya."

"Iya, sekarang aku lebih tua kan. Jadi Hiroki harus mendengarkan aku ya," angguknya penuh semangat.

"Lho, justru Shou-chan yang harusnya mendengarkan aku. Yang lebih tua harus mengurus yang lebih muda kan?"

"Lho..."

"Karena itu, sebagai yang lebih muda, aku ingin meminta sesuatu. Simpel kok. Anggap saja tanda terimakasih Shou-chan karena aku sudah mau bersusah payah mengirimkan semua hadiah untukmu padahal aku sendiri sudah capek dari latihan Unplanet."

"Kok Hiroki perhitungan?"

"Karena aku lebih muda. Jadi sah-sah saja. Lagipula permintaanku mudah kok."

Tamura memandang Hiroki curiga.

"Sungguh. Sejak kapan Shou-chan jadi penuh rasa curiga?"

Tamura masih menatap Hiroki curiga, namun akhirnya mengalah, "Apa?"

Hiroki berbisik di telinga Tamura, dan mata Tamura membelalak.

"HAH!?" Wajah Tamura memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Mudah kan? Karena sudah pernah, pasti Shou-chan bisa."

"Tapi...tapi kan..." 

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini permintaanku. Shou-chan kan lebih tua, masa tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan yang lebih muda?"

Wajah Tamura makin memerah. Dibuka dan ditutupnya mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Tamura tampak sangat gugup. Hiroki memasang wajah merajuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini saja ya."

Hiroki tersenyum puas.

"Tapi... Hiroki tutup mata ya."

"Tidak mau."

Tamura terdiam. Menyadari tidak ada gunanya berdebat, Tamura mulai mengatur nafasnya. Dia benar-benar gugup. Hiroki menahan tawanya, "Ini kan bukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan."

 _Tapi memalukan_ , balas Tamura dalam hati. "Oke, aku siap."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan hal menyeramkan, tidak perlu persiapan..."

"Hiroki, diam." Menarik nafas panjang, Tamura mendekati Hiroki dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hiroki. Setelah beberapa detik, Tamura segera beringsut mundur, dan menarik nafas panjang berulang-ulang. Wajahnya makin merah padam, bahkan lebih merah dari seragam Rokkaku.

Hiroki tersenyum tipis.

"Shou-chan, bukan seperti itu. Baiklah, demi Shou-chan, aku yang lebih muda ini akan mengajarimu cara benar melakukannya."

Tamura tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memproses ucapan Hiroki karena detik berikutnya Hiroki sudah menarik badannya mendekat dan menyatakan kepemilikannya atas bibirnya. Awalnya lembut tapi kemudian keras dan menghentak. Tamura terhanyut dan hanya bisa mengikuti ritme Hiroki. Hal terakhir yang Tamura ingat adalah ledakan kembang api di dada, dan di dalam kepalanya, yang menghentikan kinerja otaknya.

 **END.**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun, Chan.**

 **Tahun inipun bertahanlah dengan keegoisan dan keisengan Hiroki ya.**

 **Tapi kalau sudah terlalu, kakak dukung kamu balas dendam XD**


End file.
